


[Podfic] Miss Misery

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Evil Lana Lang, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMiss Miseryby HYPERFocusedAuthor's summary:Everyone leaves her.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lana Lang, Clark Kent/Lana Lang, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[Podfic] Miss Misery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miss Misery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750574) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0o7jwron2kisc3a/Miss_Misery.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:21 | 1.13 MB


End file.
